La Marque
by Sanashiya
Summary: À sa connaissance, Thorin est la seule personne qui ne possède pas de Marque. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il a un peuple à protéger et un royaume à récupérer, alors il n'a pas le temps d'y ajouter une histoire d'âme sœur là-dedans. Mais lorsqu'il rencontre Bilbo Baggins, Thorin ne tarde pas à se rendre compte que ne pas avoir de Marque ne signifie pas forcément ne pas avoir de coeur.
Cet OS est un petit cadeau d'anniversaire (horriblement tardif) pour la géniale et talentueuse Flo'w Tralala !
Joyeux anniversaire Flo'w ! (Et pardon pour le retard!)

* * *

.

Pendant longtemps, lorsqu'il était jeune, Thorin avait cru que sa Marque se situait sur un endroit de son corps qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Ça arrivait, parfois, comme son père Thráin, dont la Marque se trouvait sous son pied. Dís était née avec la sienne dans le creux de sa poitrine, et celle de Frerin s'était dessinée sur son épaule, le jour de la naissance de son âme sœur.

Celle de Thorin n'apparaissait pas. À vingt ans, il commençait à se demander où était le problème, et pourquoi Mahal ne lui envoyait pas le signe qui lui permettrait de reconnaître l'âme qui lui serait destinée dans le futur. Il demandait presque quotidiennement à Frerin d'examiner les parties de son corps qu'il ne pouvait pas bien voir, comme sa nuque ou son dos, au cas où sa Marque apparaîtrait – mais toujours en vain.

.

.

À cinquante-cinq ans, il avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée. Bien sûr, il n'était pas complètement improbable que son âme sœur ne soit pas encore née, mais lorsque les Nains se mariaient, ils appartenaient souvent à la même génération.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Erebor était tombée aux griffes de Smaug une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, et il venait de perdre son grand-père et son frère dans la grande bataille d'Azanulbizar – quant à Thráin, il était porté disparu. Encore adolescent, enfant sans père, roi sans royaume, il avait vu le poids des responsabilités lui tomber dessus comme un aigle sur sa proie, et sa priorité était avant tout de trouver un endroit où emmener son peuple, le protéger, et lui venir en aide.

.

.

Lorsque Dís accoucha de son premier enfant, alors que Thorin venait de fêter son cent-treizième anniversaire, Fíli avait déjà sa Marque, un bel aigle brillant sur le dos de sa main. Lorsque Thorin l'avait vue, il avait souri – ainsi, il avait déjà une âme-sœur. Dís avait levé un regard interrogatif vers lui, et il avait secoué la tête en signe de dénégation.

Dans de très rares cas, certaines personnes naissaient sans âme-sœur. Plus il vieillissait, moins Thorin s'étonnait de voir que c'était son cas.

.

.

Par la suite, Thorin arrêta de s'en soucier. Il y avait Dís, Fíli et Kíli, il y avait son peuple, il y avait les Montagnes Bleues, et Thorin était un Nain très occupé. Il partait régulièrement pour de longs voyages, pour tenter de retrouver son père, qui avait disparu lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar, mais qui vivait encore, il en était convaincu.

Toutefois, ses recherches n'aboutirent jamais.

.

.

\- J'ai trouvé le treizième membre de votre Compagnie, Thorin. Un Hobbit.

\- Un Hobbit ? s'exclama Thorin, incrédule, en claquant sa chope de bière sur la table avec un peu trop de force. Par Mahal ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'un Hobbit sera capable de nous aider à retrouver l'Arkenstone ?

\- Les Hobbits sont très légers sur leurs pieds et très rapides. Il fera un parfait cambrioleur, je vous en réponds. Par ailleurs, alors qu'il est habitué à l'odeur des Nains, Smaug sera incapable de reconnaître l'odeur d'un Hobbit, ce qui vous donnera un avantage certain.

Thorin, lui, n'en était pas si sûr. Mais c'était Gandalf qui avait organisé toute l'affaire, et même s'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment (le magicien était tellement agaçant), il devait certainement savoir ce qu'il faisait.

.

.

Bilbo Baggins était très probablement la créature la plus horripilante que la Terre du Milieu ait jamais portée. Toujours à parler de ses mouchoirs, de ses napperons, de ses fauteuils, de ses livres. Fíli et Kíli semblaient le trouver amusant, et les autres s'accommodaient assez bien de sa présence, mais Thorin avait senti son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine lorsque le Hobbit les avait rattrapés au pas de course dans la forêt, et son antipathie ne s'était pas arrangée depuis. D'ailleurs, l'autre semblait également garder ses distances, ce qui l'arrangeait ; moins ils se parleraient, mieux ça vaudrait.

Erebor était encore tellement loin.

.

.

\- Comment ? Tu es célibataire, Bilbo ?

\- Je ne serais pas parti en voyage avec vous si j'étais marié ! s'exclama Bilbo en riant de bon cœur.

\- C'est juste. Mais alors, vous n'avez pas de Marques, vous les Hobbits ?

\- Kíli ! C'est indiscret !

\- Je demande, c'est tout...

Thorin poussa un soupir. Ils s'étaient réunis autour d'un feu de camp, dans une maison en ruine qui les protégeait du vent. Chaque soir, les membres de la compagnie avaient pris l'habitude de se raconter des histoires pour passer le temps de façon agréable ; mais c'était toujours les histoires de Bilbo, si inventives et si captivantes, qui avaient le plus de succès.

Toutefois, lorsque Kíli posa sa question, Thorin sentit un élan de curiosité général traverser le groupe de Nains, et lui-même, un peu en recul par rapport aux autres, récupéra sa pipe en tendant l'oreille.

\- Les Hobbits aussi ont des Marques, sourit Bilbo. C'est une fatalité, n'est-ce pas ? Hobbits, Hommes, Nains, tout le monde a une Marque.

Thorin sentit les regards de Dwalin et de Balin se poser sur lui, mais il continua à bourrer sa pipe en silence, sans lever les yeux.

\- Bilbo ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, ta Marque ? Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ?

\- Je croyais qu'on n'était pas censés la montrer ? dit Bilbo avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Les Nains s'en moquent, répondit Fíli. Regarde Dwalin, la sienne est sur son crâne, au vu et au su de tous.

\- Il ne s'en est rendu compte que quand il s'est rasé la tête ! ajouta Kíli en gloussant. Alors, tu nous montres la tienne ?

Il y eut un silence, puis Bilbo bougea, et Thorin entendit Fíli et Kíli s'exclamer :

\- Ooooh !

Intrigué, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour observer le spectacle : Bilbo s'était penché vers Fíli et Kíli, et leur montrait l'intérieur de son poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. On dirait un soleil... Je l'ai depuis ma naissance.

De là où il était, Thorin ne pouvait pas voir la Marque, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, il sentit son cœur se serrer et battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Ainsi, même le Hobbit avait une Marque...

En silence, il prit sa pipe, et s'éloigna du feu de camp.

.

.

Ce Hobbit était stupide. Idiot. Imbécile. Et surtout, incroyablement, incroyablement inconscient.

\- Vous avez failli vous faire tuer !

À peine revenu de son évanouissement, Thorin sentait son cœur battre de toutes ses pauvres forces, poussé par la frayeur et l'horreur qu'il avait ressenties en voyant le semi-homme se dresser devant Azog, juste avant de sombrer dans le néant.

\- N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous n'aviez pas notre place parmi nous ?

En face de lui, le Hobbit semblait se ratatiner sur place, ses grands yeux (verts) innocents écarquillés par la surprise et la peine, avant de river son regard sur le sol, la bouche serrée comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer, et Thorin avait les mains qui tremblaient.

\- Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de toute ma vie.

L'instant d'après, il avait le nez enfoui dans des boucles couleur de miel, le corps bien vivant de Bilbo serré dans ses bras, et malgré tout, son cœur continuait à lui jouer un numéro de tambour qui rivalisait avec le concert qu'on avait donné à l'occasion de son centième anniversaire.

Pendant un bref instant, il songea qu'il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher.

Puis il songea que Bilbo avait une Marque, et que lui n'en avait pas.

Et il le lâcha.

.

.

Thorin n'était peut-être un expert sur la question, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était naïf pour autant. Il se rendait bien compte, au fil des jours, que son regard suivait le Hobbit plus volontiers que les autres membres de sa Compagnie.

Et il n'était pas le seul à s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu sais, Thorin, je ne pense pas que le fait de ne pas avoir de Marque signifie qu'il est impossible de tomber amoureux.

Thorin jeta un regard furieux à Balin, et s'assura que tous les autres étaient trop occupés à savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec cette maudite forêt pour prêter attention à eux.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Balin.

\- Ce n'est jamais le moment, à t'écouter. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

\- Plus tard.

.

.

Il n'y eut pas de plus tard, du moins pas tout de suite. Il y eut surtout Thranduil, et il y eut l'emprisonnement au fond des cachots de Mirkwood, et au bout d'un long moment seulement, il y eut Bilbo, apparaissant comme par magie à la porte du cachot de Thorin, agitant la clé sous son long nez.

Thorin agrippa les barreaux de sa cellule avec l'impression que son cœur allait réussir à passer au travers de son corps.

\- Bilbo !

Puis il y eut les tonneaux et les orques, et il y eut Bard le Passeur et l'odeur de poisson ; puis il y eut la Ville du Lac, et lorsqu'il vit se dessiner dans la brume l'ombre majestueuse d'Erebor, Thorin décida qu'il était temps de réprimer des sentiments somme toute inutiles pour se concentrer sur sa véritable mission.

.

.

Envoyer Bilbo dans l'antre du Dragon n'avait jamais paru une si mauvaise idée que maintenant qu'ils se tenaient sur le petit parapet, la dernière lueur du Jour de Durin éclairant l'ouverture épaisse dans le mur, et Thorin, pendant un bref instant, fut irrationnellement tenté d'annuler toute la quête. Elle n'en valait pas la peine. Erebor ne valait pas la peine de sacrifier Bilbo.

Mais Bilbo s'avança, et sous le regard plein de surprise de la Compagnie, il prit la main de Thorin, et la posa sur l'intérieur de son poignet.

\- J'y vais, dit-il doucement.

Thorin, stupéfait, sentit sous ses doigts le léger relief de la Marque de Bilbo, et il ne songea pas à déplacer sa main avant que Bilbo ne se recule et ne s'engouffre dans l'ouverture béante.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, encore sous le choc, Thorin se tourna vers Balin, qui haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

\- Je te l'avais dit.

.

.

Lorsque Bilbo sortit de son affrontement avec Smaug, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Thorin le remarqua, mais il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses à faire, Erebor à reprendre, Erebor à garder, les envahisseurs à repousser, et Thorin avait de toute façon déjà décidé de faire taire ses encombrants sentiments – ce n'était pas comme s'ils lui seraient retournés un jour : il n'avait pas de Marque.

Alors il dirigea son obsession sur autre chose, sur la seule autre chose qui avait une valeur sentimentale pour lui : l'Arkenstone. Il se referma à l'intérieur de lui, et fit taire les signaux qui lui venaient du monde extérieur.

.

.

Lorsque Thranduil et Bard s'avancèrent sur le chemin menant à Erebor, la Pierre des Rois scintillait dans les mains de l'archer, et Thorin réalisa à quel point il avait eu raison de remplacer une obsession par une autre. Jamais l'Arkenstone ne l'aurait trahi comme Bilbo Baggins de la Comté venait de le faire.

Ce qui ne rendait pas la chose moins douloureuse pour autant.

\- Misérable rat !

Le rat s'empressa de quitter le navire, laissant sur son sillage des traces dans la poussière, des pas dans la neige, et des plaies ouvertes dans le cœur de Thorin.

En bas de la forteresse, Bard continuait à parler, mais ses paroles semblaient assourdies par du coton.

\- Nous savons à quel point l'Arkenstone compte pour vous... Nous sommes prêts à vous la rendre.

Le cœur de Thorin tambourinait dans ses oreilles. Sur la pierre froide, ses mains tremblaient, et ses yeux troublés, cernés, alternaient entre la Pierre, qui brillait paisiblement, et le Hobbit, qui se cachait à moitié derrière le Mage Gris.

\- Par ailleurs, ajouta Gandalf, Bilbo ici présent se propose, en garantie de sa bonne foi, de vous apprendre où se trouve votre Marque.

Un silence stupéfait tomba, tant chez les Nains que chez les Elfes et les Hommes, et Thorin fut sonné un instant, avant de cracher :

\- Je n'ai pas de Marque, et je n'en ai pas besoin. Qu'il aille au diable ! Allez tous au diable !

.

.

Ce ne fut que rétrospectivement que Thorin se rendit compte de la force de la folie qui l'avait saisi. Il avait failli tuer l'être qu'il aimait – rien au monde ne justifiait cet acte abominable.

Alors il s'élança dans la bataille pour oublier, et il y parvint, pour quelques heures. Il y parvint, jusqu'à ce que l'épée d'Azog se plante dans son ventre.

Par la suite, lorsqu'il chuta sur le champ de bataille, lorsque Gandalf le ramassa, lorsqu'il fut amené dans une tente, entre la vie et la mort, le sang coulant de ses nombreuses plaies, il ne pensa qu'à Bilbo.

Il ferma les yeux avant d'avoir pu revoir le Hobbit.

.

.

.

\- Il s'en sortira, Bilbo.

\- Mais... Mais... Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Comment est-ce que vous pouvez en être sûr ?

\- Si vous osez douter de ma magie, faites au moins à Radagast le Brun la grâce de ne pas douter de la sienne, ou de l'efficacité des remèdes elfiques du Roi Thranduil.

\- Mais, Gandalf, et si jamais...

\- Bilbo, pour l'amour du ciel, si vous ne vous taisez pas, c'est votre mort à vous qu'il faudra déplorer !

Un silence.

Puis :

\- Mais il a mauvaise mine, peut-être que...

\- Oh, par Eru Ilúvatar!

Le claquement d'une porte, puis le silence.

Puis un reniflement.

Puis le raclement d'un tabouret de bois sur le sol de pierre.

Puis une main chaude, qui se posa contre celle de Thorin.

Il avait mal au ventre. Il avait la tête comme emballée dans du coton. Il avait les paupières aussi lourdes que si elles étaient faites de pierre. Malgré tout, Thorin rassembla toutes ses forces pour ouvrir les yeux, et il ne vit pas qu'il était dans un lit de fortune, dans une salle de pierre, éclairée au flambeau, au sol poussiéreux, une des pièces de sa chère Erebor ; il vit simplement le visage pâle et tiré du Hobbit, qui fixait la grosse main qu'il tenait dans les siennes, si petites en comparaison, avec morosité.

Thorin vit une larme poindre au bord de ses longs cils pâles et finir par dégringoler sur sa joue, en silence, avant d'atterrir dans sa veste bleue terreuse et délavée, et il se demanda brusquement si Bilbo était capable d'entendre le bruit assourdissant des battements de son cœur, avant de songer que si le Hobbit cherchait à empirer ses hémorragies, il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour.

Il ouvrit la bouche, et tenta de retrouver sa voix.

\- Bilbo, croassa-t-il.

À ce mot, le Hobbit releva des yeux écarquillés, et Thorin vit un nouveau flot de larmes y naître, alors qu'il se relevait d'un bond pour se rapprocher de lui, sans lâcher sa main.

\- Thorin ! Oh, Eru, je... Thorin, je suis désolé, je...

\- Bilbo, coupa Thorin d'une voix rauque. C'est... moi. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je regrette... tout ce que j'ai dit. Pardon.

Deux énormes larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Bilbo, mais un petit sourire apparut au coin de sa bouche, et il hocha la tête.

Puis il leva la main de Thorin, et la porta à ses lèvres.

.

.

De l'or fut donné aux habitants de Dale, les joyaux convoités par Thranduil lui furent rendus, et Thorin fut capable, sur une chaise roulante poussée par Dwalin, d'aller rendre visite à ses neveux, encore alités, mais conscients et récupérant des forces chaque jour. Dís était déjà en route pour les rejoindre.

À l'intérieur d'Erebor, on entendait le bruit des travaux déjà entamés, et Thorin ne rêvait que du jour où il pourrait se lever pour y participer à son tour – mais en attendant, il devait garder le lit, et chaque heure passée le rapprochait un peu plus du moment qu'il redoutait par-dessous tout, et qui arriva le jour où il fut capable de faire ses premiers pas, hésitants, dans sa chambre.

\- J'y arrive sans aide, constata Thorin avec fierté.

Il tourna son sourire vers Bilbo, qui le lui rendit, avant qu'une ombre de tristesse ne voile son regard.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il sans toutefois se départir de son sourire. Tu es capable d'y arriver seul, maintenant, Thorin. Je pense que ça veut dire que c'est le moment pour moi de repartir chez moi.

Thorin eut à peine le temps de se rattraper à la cheminée pour éviter de tomber lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

\- Quoi ? bafouilla-t-il avant que Bilbo ne se précipite pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur son lit. Repartir ?

\- Je n'ai rien à faire ici, expliqua Bilbo. Je ne suis qu'un Hobbit...

Il y eut un long silence, et Thorin leva la main, et la posa sur son poignet. Sous ses doigts, la Marque de Bilbo semblait brûler.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Thorin. Ta Marque.

\- Oui.

\- Quand est-ce que tu l'as su ?

\- Je n'ai su de quoi il s'agissait qu'après être entré dans la montagne. Mais j'avais compris bien avant de qui il s'agissait. C'était la seule solution logique.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Parce que Fíli m'avait dit que tu n'avais pas de Marque, et je l'ai cru. Mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu en as une. Tu sais où elle se trouve.

\- Oui, murmura Thorin. Je m'en suis rendu compte après que tu... après que j'aie failli te...

Il se tut, prit une profonde inspiration, et reprit :

\- Le jour de la bataille. Je m'en suis rendu compte le jour de la bataille. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble... Je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment une Marque. Je l'ai juste sentie sous mes doigts. C'est peut-être une simple cicatrice.

\- Tu veux que je te le dise ?

Il y eut un silence, et Thorin baissa les yeux. Bilbo laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Thorin. J'ai l'Arkenstone gravée sur mon poignet. Tu portes forcément ma Marque sur ta peau.

Il s'agenouilla face à Thorin, les mains dans les siennes, et reprit d'une voix plus douce :

\- Tu veux que je regarde ?

\- ... Oui.

Alors Bilbo se releva, et Thorin pencha la tête en avant. Doucement, les mains de Bilbo se saisirent des longs cheveux noirs ondulés, sertis de fils d'argent, et les enroulèrent autour de son doigt avant de les ramener sur le côté.

De sa main libre, il glissa un doigt sur la nuque dégagée de Thorin. Il y eut un long moment de silence, avant qu'un petit sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors ? demanda Thorin avec impatience.

\- Regarde par toi-même.

Il laissa tomber les cheveux de Thorin sur l'avant de son épaule, et se recula pour aller chercher dans la pièce deux vieux miroirs à main, qui n'avaient probablement pas quitté la chambre depuis l'époque de Thrór lui-même – il lui en tendit un, et plaça le deuxième derrière sa nuque.

À travers le double reflet, Thorin découvrit pour la première fois sa Marque, et il haussa un sourcil.

\- Une... fleur ?

\- C'est une fleur de belladone, sourit Bilbo.

\- De belladone ?

\- Ma mère s'appelait Belladonna.

\- Oh.

Les doigts frais de Bilbo couraient le long de sa Marque, et Thorin saisit son poignet pour toucher la sienne.

\- Tu veux toujours partir ?

\- Tu préfères que je reste ?

Thorin lui lança un regard noir.

\- J'ai mis 250 ans à me rendre compte que j'avais une Marque. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser s'enfuir la personne qui porte la mienne.

Bilbo lui adressa un regard rayonnant, et lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser, la main toujours sur sa nuque, Thorin sentit une larme tomber de ses cils blonds pour rouler sur sa joue et disparaître dans sa barbe.

\- Alors je reste.

Et il resta.

FIN


End file.
